1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to data processing such that database tables from one application can be accessed by another application possibly developed using a different programming language and, more particularly, to converting SQL databases to Enterprise JAVA Beans and referred to as database application conversion.
2. Background Description
JAVA is rapidly becoming one of the most important computer languages and has become a language of choice for internet applications. As users rely more and more on JAVA, they find a need to convert existing database applications to the JAVA database model, known as Enterprise JAVA Beans or EJB's. A large percentage of computers and personal computers, in particular run at least one database application and many users have accumulated numerous extensive databases for which network (e.g. Internet) access may be considered desirable. However, such access may not be possible without conversion to a standardized format such as the JAVA database model even where the database may be developed using a structured query language (SQL), adhered to by many databases.
However, the conversion of databases, including SQL databases, to such a model has required extensive manual input which is time-consuming and likely to result in errors. For example, auxiliary files must be produced to deploy the EJB's and referential integrity of the original database must be ensured. Moreover, these requirements and coordination between the database and the JAVA code can only be validated by a lengthy process of rigorous testing. The present state of the art does not support a simple, reliable, rapid method for performing the conversions, particularly in the volume that may be desired.